Vinte minutos de confinamento
by Hamiko02
Summary: Funny love. Canadá estava prestes a ter um colapso diante de seu azar. Afinal, pior que um bronca de Inglaterra era um confinamento com Rússia. Certo? Presente para Polly Nina


_**Nossa história começa no ano de 2007, dez anos **__**após a entrada de Rússia no G8**_

_**Ou como alguns países gostavam de chamar... "G7 + Rússia"**_

Heiligendamm, Alemanha. Um jovem país americano ofegava enquanto corria para alcançar o elevador antes que as portas se fechassem. Seu nome era Canadá.

Olhou para o relógio do pulso enquanto corria sem prestar a atenção nos detalhes da paisagem. Tudo porque estava atrasado para a reunião do G8. Inglaterra não tolerava atrasos, ainda quando a reunião não era em sua casa.

_ Segurem o elevador, por favor! _ Gritou ao se ver a poucos metros do veículo e, por sorte, conseguiu entrar antes que as portas se fechassem.

A vitoriosa nação encostou-se na parede metálica e suspirou aliviada.

_ Quase não conseguiu, heim? _ Perguntou a outra pessoa que dividia o cubículo com ele.

_ É, ainda bem que você segu... IRC!

Canadá arregalou os olhos e abriu os braços antes de praticamente grudar-se na parede metálica. A outra pessoa não era ninguém além de Rússia.

_ _Dobryĭ denʹ_... Canadá. _ Cumprimentou o euroasiático com áurea perigosa.

O americano quase chorou. _"Ow, droga..."_

**~o~**

**VINTE MINUTOS DE CONFINAMENTO**

**~o~**

_ Quanto tempo, heim? _ Rússia sorria superficialmene, há poucos centímetros de si _ Da última vez sentei em cima de você, lembra?

_ C-Claro... Você fez aquilo... Por engano, certo? Er...

_ _Da_. Não foi nada pessoal. _ Pousou a mão no topo da cabeça do americano, fazendo-o tremer _ Talvez eu tivesse um pouco de ressentimento depois que você fez _questão_ de reconhecer a independência da Ucrânia e dos países bálticos em relação a União Soviética... Ah, e ainda tem aquela última partida de hóquei... Eu não queria ter perdido,

_ I-Isso ficou no passado, certo? Por isso nossos governantes voltaram com a nossa relação... Certo?

_ Oh, sim, nossos governantes... _ Uma áurea roxa maligna se desenhou ao redor do euroasiático, deixando o mais novo em pânico _ Sabe... Isso não lhe exime do que fez.

_ Irc!

_ E pensar que tínhamos uma relação saudável... Mas você estragou tudo, né?

_ Er...

_"ESSA NÃO! EU VOU MORRER!" _Chorou o jovem por dentro.

_**~o~**_

_**Relação russo-canadense**_

_**Começou em **__**1942. **__**Em plena Segunda Guerra Mundial, Alemanha invadiu a União Soviética, e acabou encontrando Rússia com Canadá do mesmo lado. **_

_**_**Mas antes disso, Canadá não tinha relações com Rússia, pois mesmo independente seu governo ainda se submetia à política do Reino Unido, o qual tinha inimizades com o país euroasiático.**_**_

_**Mais tarde, com a guerra fria, Canadá fez parte do bloco oeste, e se manteve hostíl com a União Soviética, que liderava a economia do lado leste, ainda que**__** a política canadense nunca fosse tão anti-soviética quanto a de Estados Unidos e Reino Unido.**_

_**...**_

_**1991**_

_**Canadá foi o primeiro grande país ocidental a reconhecer a independência dos países bálticos e da Ucrânia, acabando por dar validade à independência no âmbito internacional e, consequentemente, formalizar o fim da União Soviética. **_

_**...**_

_**1992**_

_**Os governantes de Canadá e Rússia reestabeleceram a relação entre os dois países, no entanto ainda pairavam os resquícios da guerra fria**_

_**~o~**_

Canadá já estava no décimo sétimo "pai nosso" rezado mentalmente à velocidade da luz enquanto o elevador subia. Como pode uma viagem de um andar a outro demorar tanto? Não, Rússia agora era quase um aliado, certo? Ele não seria capaz de exterminar o americano, claro.

Mas poderia causar sérios danos físicos e morais.

E quando o americano achava que a situação não poderia ficar pior, testemunhou uma total ausência de som no ambiente. Não aquele silêncio causado pela cessação da fala de duas ou mais pessoas, mas sim aquele causado pela total ausência de barulho.

Inclusive o do motor do elevador.

Estava preso com Rússia no elevador.

Ivan desfez o sorriso e ergueu as sobrancelhas ao notar Canadá estático, com os olhos muito abertos, as pupilas muito contraídas e um sorriso muito patético desenhado na face.

_ Que cara é essa? _ O euroasiático coçou a cabeça _ Não está feliz, mas também não parece estar assustado.

_ Só estou um pouco chocado _ Respondeu sem desfazer a expressão.

_ Ah. _ Rússia sorriu novamente _ Que tal chamarmos ajuda?

_ Boa ideia.

De repente Canadá deu meia volta e começou a apertar várias vezes a tecla de ajuda do painel.

_ Acho que é suficiente. _ Comentou o mais velho atrás dele.

_ Não é não! Eles não escutaram! Se escutassem já teriam dado um jeito de descermos!

De repente Rússia agarrou o pulso de Canadá com firmeza, e o puxou para trás fazendo as costas do americano colidirem com o peitoral do euroasiático. Isso fez com que um corado sutil preenchesse as bochechas do jovem país.

_ Pare com isso. _ falava Rússia com o sorriso superficial e a áurea perigosa característica _ Está me deixando irritado.

_ ...

_ Canadá?

De repente o jovem baixou a cabeça.

_"To perdido"_, pensou.

Canadá soltou seu pulso da mão de Rússia com um sutil movimento e desabotou o paletó. Um gesto tão natural que acabou por surpreender a nação mais velha. Rússia se limitou a observá-lo enquanto tirarava o paletó e o colocava no chão para depois se sentar em cima do pano.

Notou uma conhecida autenticidade no comportamento daquela jovem nação.

Canadá apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e soltou um suspiro. Em seguida olhou para cima e ergueu as sobrancelhas para o mais velho.

_ Não quer se sentar? _ Perguntou.

Rússia saiu de seus próprios pensamentos.

_ Ah. Sim. Posso me sentar ao seu lado?

_ Er... Claro.

Foi envolvido por um clima estranho que o euroasiático sentou-se junto ao americano.

_ Eles vão ficar furiosos se não chegarmos logo. _ Canadá puxou conversa.

_ O elevador está parado. Eles vão entender.

_ Eu deveria ter chegado mais cedo. Sabe como Inglaterra é. Ele não começa uma reunião até que estejam os oito presentes.

_ Ele conta oito, mas torce pra que voltem a ser somente sete. Hm... É. É um problema ser o oitavo país. Sempre preferem se livrar do último do grupo.

Canadá passou a fitar surpreso seu acompanhante.

_ Não diga isso. _ Falou.

_ _Da_?

_ Você fala como se fosse descartável... Não é verdade. É um membro tão importante quanto qualquer outro, certo? Tanto que foi presidente do G8 ano passado, lembra?

Um silêncio pairou por alguns segundos enquanto os dois pares de olhos lilases se focavam. Uma atmosfera momentaneamente provocou uma estranha dormência e uma sensação próxima do bem estar no mais jovem.

De repente Rússia fechou os olhos e sorriu falsamente:

_ Você fala como não fosse o primeiro ocidental a contribuir para o desmoronamento da minha União Soviética.

Uma gota de suor escorreu pela cabeça de Canadá.

_ Er...

_ Que curioso, não? Era impossível para você virar meu amigo porque fazia tudo o que Inglaterra queria... E durante a guerra fria você ficou na sombra do América.

De repente Canadá abriu mais os olhos e perdeu a cor. Observou os olhos do mais velho se abrirem de um jeito ferino e o sorriso desmascarar sua real intenção de disparar flechas impiedosas contra o mais novo.

_ No final das contas, você nunca passou de um capacho de dois imperialistas. Não é a toa que seu destino é ser eternamente esquecido ou confundido com uma nação idiot...

_ _Não fale mal deles!_

A frase foi tão repentina que funcionou como um balde de água gelada em Rússia, o qual desfez o sorriso no mesmo instante. "Inesperado" pareceu uma ótima denominação para o comportamento de Canadá.

O americano virou o rosto.

_ Eu sei que por um bom tempo estive agarrado ao calcanhar do Inglaterra _ Prosseguiu o jovem certando os dentes e apertando os olhos _ Mas isso foi porque não tive motivos pra me rebelar contra quem cuidou de mim! Eu... Ora, se eu fiquei do lado dele quando ele declarou guerra ao América, por que acha que eu seria seu amigo?

_ ...

_ E América é meu irmão. Eu não gosto de ver ele pra baixo... Mesmo ele se esquecendo de mim o tempo todo. Posso fazer tudo o que ele quer, mas... Também tenho minhas próprias decisões. E na guerra fria eu não fiquei do lado dele porque sou um capacho, mas sim... Porque não concordava com o que você fazia na União Soviética. Por isso fui o primeiro a reconhecer a independência do Lituânia, Estonia, Letônia e Ucrânia.

Se houve um momento que Rússia se viu sem palavras, foi aquele. Viu Canadá se acalmar e deixar o ar sair com mais leveza. Testemunhou as próximas frases saindo de um jeito mais brando.

_ E se quer saber, Rússia... Eu sei que sou invisível porque não consigo ser forte como você e os outros, mas eu não me importo. Minha luta não é essa. Prefiro ficar no meu canto, cuidando do meu povo... E se precisarem de ajuda, eu vou agir. Não preciso ser visível pra conseguir isso. A única coisa... A única coisa que me incomoda em ser parecido com América é o fato de acabar pagando pelas brigas que ele compra. Só.

Rússia piscou várias vezes, ainda se recuperando do choque. Então notou os joelhos trêmulos do americano em conjunto com suas mãos suadas. Não restava dúvidas. Canadá estava nervoso e não seria difícil torturá-lo agora.

Ao perceber isso, o euroasiático desviou o olhar e suas bochechas ganharam um leve rubor.

_ Tem razão.

_ Hn? _ Canadá voltou a mirá-lo surpreso.

_ Pensando bem... É bom ser invisível de vez enquanto... Assim você pode cuidar dos próprios assuntos sem ninguém atrapalhar.

O americano sentiu as bochechas esquentarem gradativamente. Estava quase certo de que elas estavam coradas.

_ Então... Retiro o que disse, _da_? _ Rússia tentou sorrir.

_ ...

_ Que estranho... Agora lhe acho tão... Incrível. Sinto como se não fosse tão ruim viver nesse mundo... Se existissem mais países como você.

De repente o corado do rosto de Canadá se converteu em um acentuado escarlate, que atingiu até as orelhas. Nunca havia ouvido esse tipo de coisa, muito menos de um país que fazia questão de colocar uma grande muralha de gelo entre sua pessoa e os demais aliados.

Não havia ouvido um elogio. Havia ouvido uma sincera declaração de Rússia.

Bastante envergonhado, o americano sorriu amarelo e virou novamente o rosto.

_ Huh! A... Hehehe!... Bem... Que isso, também não precisa exagerar.

Mais uma vez Rússia olhou para Canadá, e inexplicavelmente conseguiu abrir um raro sorriso terno, dedicado unicamente ao jovem:

_ Suas orelhas estão vermelhas.

_ Er... _Oui. _Deve ser o calor _ Ainda sorrindo, Canadá mirou seu companheiro _ Olha, já que nossos chefes se dão bem, por que não me visita?

_ Heim? Posso lhe visitar?

_ Claro! Eu posso lhe servir maple e... Se estiver frio, acendo a lareira. A menos que você prefira o frio.

_ Não. Com a lareira está bom. Você também pode me visitar.

_ Ah... Melhor não. Você pode me confundir com meu irmão.

_ Não vou confundir. _ Falou o mais velho, arrastando uma mecha dos cabelos loiros para trás da orelha _ Faço questão de lembrar cada detalhe seu.

_ ... Rússia...

_ Acho que lhe devo desculpas.

_ Não... Não precisa.

Novamente um silêncio. Um clima leve que necessitava ser preenchido com algo mais. Algo que se completava pelas costas dos dedos de Rússia acariciando levemente o rosto de Canadá.

E foi inevitável que os rostos se aproximassem e olhos se fechassem cada vez mais.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, Alemanha, Itália, Japão, América, Inglaterra e França andavam a passos rápidos pelo corredor.<p>

_ Francamente! Quantas vezes já tivemos problemas com a ausência de um país na reunião do G8? _ Inglaterra reclamava _ Agora são dois membros perdidos! _Dois!_

_ A segurança já disse que estão presos no elevador _ Explicava Alemanha exercendo sua paciência perante o Reino Unido _ Já estou providenciando isso. _ Falou assim que os seis pararam a frente do elevador _ Logo as portas irão se abrir.

E assim que se abriram, um silêncio imperou no corredor. As seis nações haviam acabado de testemunhar Canadá e Rússia num momento bem atípico. Talvez porque os braços do americado estivessem agarrados ao pescoço do euroasiático, ou então porque ambos moviam a cabeça de forma complementar, aprofundando cada vez mais o beijo.

Canadá sentiu seu lábio superior deslizar entre os de Rússia antes de cessar o prazeroso contato, e já estava pronto para encará-lo com um sorriso se a vontade de olhar para o lado não o tivesse feito se deparar com a platéia. Em especial um europeu sobrancelhudo cada vez mais vermelho.

_ IRC!

Todos estavam com os olhos bem abertos e queixo caído. Ou quase todos. América apenas sorria totalmente allheio à situação, pronto pra fazer a mais inesperada das perguntas:

_ Quem é esse cara?

_ CANADÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! _ Gritou Inglaterra furioso.

E como quem foge da própria sentença, Canadá não pensou duas vezes antes de se agarrar a Rússia, que por sua vez, sorriu e o envolveu com os braços, acariciando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

Realmente, em algumas situações... Era melhor ser invisível.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em>1 - <em>Dobryĭ denʹ - Bom dia em russo.

* * *

><p>Bem, essa fanfic é um Presente para Nina, que interpreta o Polônia no nosso rpg do blogger (cada pessoa interpreta um país com um blog fictício. Eu interpreto o Áustria).<p>

E nosso Polly queria muito uma fic RusCan. Bem, aí está. Espero que tenha gostado ^^

Uma curiosidade sobre a relação Russo-canadense: Em 12 de junho de 2007, foi comemorado o 65 º aniversário do estabelecimento das relações diplomáticas entre Canadá e Rússia (que começou em 12 de junho de 1942). Além disso, o Canadá é oficialmente representados na Rússia por uma Embaixada em Moscou, bem como um Consulado Honorário em Vladivostok. Já Rússia tem uma embaixada em Ottawa, dois generais consulado emToronto e Montreal e um Consulado Honorário em Vancouver.

Uma curiosidade sobre a independência de Canadá: Ela ocorreu em 1 de julho de 1867, através da união de três colônias britânicas. No entanto, mesmo indepente, o Ministério das Relações Exteriores do Canadá continuou a ser controlado pelo Reino Unido. Só em 1931, Canadá adquiriu soberania sobre seu Ministério das Relações Exteriores, e, também, nenhum ato aprovado pelo Parlamento inglês teria qualquer efeito no Canadá sem o consentimento deste. Aos poucos o controle do Reino Unido sobre Canadá foi ficando cada vez menor, até sua influência ser definitivamente removida no _"Canada Act"_ em 1982.

Bem diferente do que aconteceu com os Estados Unidos, né? º-º Imaginem o Iggy se intrometendo na vida do Canadá toda hora (mesmo ele sendo independente) até Canadá decidir caminhar com os próprios pés. ^^

Ah, quanto ao hóquei, Rússia e Canadá são rivais nesse esporte ;)


End file.
